Farmer
Farmer is one of the three divisions of labor for townsfolk. Each turn, a citizen assigned to be a Farmer generates the following base production within the Town: * * * The empire's Tax Rate in * Racial (if applicable) A Farmer consumes per turn. Description All mortal races in Master of Magic have a common-folk caste engaged solely in the production of food. According to their racial inclination and the availability of fertile land, these Farmers hunt, gather, fish, and cultivate edible flora and fauna. The work is extremely demanding; Farmers are scarcely able to defend themselves or pursue other productive interests. Towns, and indeed the entire feudal network of Arcanus and Myrror, aim to provide the framework of order and safety needed to secure the relationships between Farmers, urban tradesmen, armies, and the ruling class. Farmers rally in town to sell their valuable foodstuffs and meet feudal obligations. Less-perishable surplus is allocated to the military or exported elsewhere in the empire to promote general prosperity. Assigning Farmers "Subsistence" and "Surplus" are not technical terms in Master of Magic, but descriptors for how the game automatically assigns Farmers and distributes . city with 5 subsistence Farmers, 7 surplus Farmers, 6 Workers, and 2 Rebels.]] Subsistence A town sets aside a bloc of permanent subsistence Farmers to cover its own , a value equal to its current population, less any generated by Town Buildings or Wild Game. In the town information window, subsistence Farmers are isolated from the rest of the urban population by a small space. These citizens cannot be reassigned as Workers and will only become Rebels under extraordinary provocation. Surplus Additional townspeople may be assigned as Farmers, provided they are not Rebels. is pooled in the pan-imperial economy. The wizard's total Normal Unit Food Upkeep is deducted here. After all is said and done, every of empire-wide surplus generates in revenue. Food cannot be stored turn-to-turn like Gold and Mana; nor can it be sent between towns to cover the of a town unable to feed itself. Farmers assigned by the Wizard to generate are usually slightly inferior to Workers producing Trade Goods. Workers' are far more common than anything available to Farmers. Nevertheless, these Farmers feed the armies, cut down on micromanagement, and provide a buffer to prevent the wizard's units from starving if some catastrophe befalls his food harvest between turns. Given a choice, assigning Farmers at the expense of Workers tends to be a course of lower profits and safer strategy. Farmer Productivity The following material features in the game exert strong effects on Farmers' productivity: * Racial limitations * Town Buildings * Terrain Types in the Town's catchment area Racial Limitations and Building Effects Halflings boast exceptionally skilled Farmers. These experts harvest per turn, right from the beginning, wherever the land permits. Most races may eventually catch up with Halfling Farmers, but only if their towns make a hefty investment in druidic magic by constructing an Animists' Guild. Races without access to this project have their Farmers limited to per turn. Barring strategic goals, these races may not be ideal choices for settling major capitals on the most fertile lands. The following chart compares the food harvesting capabilities of each race's Farmers. The next chart more thoroughly compares the total potential output of each race's Farmers, with reference to where they begin initially, taking into account the full extent of the race's Town Building development branches, and assuming a Tax Rate of . Note that while a Granary and Farmers' Market are essential pieces of a town's food and growth prospects, they have no direct bearing on Farmer productivity. By contrast, the buildings shown in the chart above are all statistical multipliers, and with the exception of the Animists' Guild, convey their effects to farmers and workers alike. Terrain Effects The prevalence of fertile Terrain determines how many Farmers can work the land in a town's catchment area before inefficiency sets in. Once the limit imposed by the terrain has been reached, the output of additional Farmers is halved. This limit is the sum of all for the map tiles in the town's catchment area. The following chart groups Terrain Types by their . It is here chiefly for perspective; the Surveyor (F1) preempts laborious head calculations by displaying an entire site's crop yield as the Maximum Population. ¹ Reported incorrectly by '''Surveyor'.'' ² Adds its MaxFood to underlying tile, rather than replacing it. Spell Effects Almost no spells interact exclusively with Farmers. This section summarizes what each Magical Realm offers in terms of securing productivity for allied townspeople and misery for others. Nature The confers the most direct benefits to Farmers. Change Terrain generally enriches sub-optimal terrain and adjusts a town's maximum crop yield in the manner described in the previous section on Terrain Effects. Gaia's Blessing raises a town's maximum crop yield by 50 percent. Farmers can produce far more in a blessed town before reaching the efficiency ceiling. Life While never targeting food supply directly, the 's vanguard city enchantments, Prosperity, Stream of Life, and Inspirations, bring the efforts of all townspeople into greater focus. Consecration also secures their town from evil effects. Chaos The can kill enemy townspeople and ruin their lands. Corruption renders a land tile unproductive until Purified. Raise Volcano replaces any land tile with an active Volcano, seriously hampering Farmer activity there. Armageddon and Great Wasting implement these angles of attack on a global scale, making them useful for grinding down enemy Wizards' economies. Call the Void and Chaos Rift directly brutalize towns and their inhabitants. However, when used in conjunction with Change Terrain, targeted volcanoes can eventually turn Tundra into perfectly-fertile Grassland. Death Famine halves the total amount of produced by the target town's Farmers and Town Buildings. Wizards also offer a unique form of relief to their Farmers by, rather than boosting the supply of , lowering the demand for it in the armies. Normal Units with the Undead property make functional garrison troops, but have passed beyond all earthly needs and do not require Normal Unit Food Upkeep. Used on a grand scale, undead garrisons enable surplus Farmers to be reassigned en masse as Workers. The Undead property is exclusive to the and can be imposed on normal units through the following means: :*Life Drain :*Black Channels :*Animate Dead :*Create Undead :*Life Steal Sorcery True to its tendency to grant control rather than attack or support, the has every possible tool for combating evil effects directed at townsfolk. Most prominently: Disenchant True, Spell Blast, Spell Ward, and Suppress Magic. And if you are truly fed up with townsfolk on both planes doing whatever it is they are doing, cast Time Stop. Category:Economy